In today's society, users have become increasingly comfortable with technology in terms of performing their daily tasks, which include, but are not limited to, placing telephone calls, sending text messages, accessing internet services, streaming media content, performing work, performing any other tasks, or any combination thereof. While such technology often creates efficiencies, improves users' quality of life, and facilitates the exchange of information on a grand scale, such technology also may serve as a source of distraction for users. For example, as smartphones have become ubiquitous, an increasing number of users regularly send text messages or access the internet while driving their vehicles. Unfortunately, when users send such text messages or access the internet while driving, they often do so by taking their eyes off the road to view the screen of whatever device that they are using to send the text messages or access the internet. As a result, such actions lead to severely impaired vehicle safety, which often leads to traffic accidents, pedestrian fatalities, and a host of other safety-related issues.
Now that the safety issues and problems associated with using mobile devices while driving have become so widespread, state legislatures and other governing bodies have begun to legally prohibit certain uses of mobile devices while driving. While current versions of hands-free headsets and heads-up displays provide substantial ways of increasing vehicle safety by increasing the probability that users' eyes are on the road, the current versions of such technologies still have shortcomings. For example, current versions of headsets often cover the users' ears and often interfere with the users' perception of noises occurring outside the vehicles that the users are driving. Additionally, current versions of heads-up displays often fail to provide enough information to prevent the users from visually inspecting their mobile devices while driving. As a result, current methodologies and technologies associated with heads-up displays may be enhanced and improved so as to provide enhanced quality-of-service for users. Such enhancements and improvements to methodologies and technologies may provide for improved user satisfaction and increased vehicle safety.